herofandomcom-20200223-history
Martian Manhunter
The Martian Manhunter (real name: J'onn J'onzz) is a superhero from DC Comics and a regular member of the Justice League - he is one of the last surviving Martians and has taken on the role as a hero on Earth due to his affinity for the planet, disguising himself as a human due to knowing that humans will fear his alien appearance. He is one of the most powerful heroes in the Justice League and has displayed a vast array of powers such as shapeshifting, superhuman strength, telepathy, and flight. In the Justice League of America TV movie, he was played by the late David Ogden Stiers. In Justice League: The New Frontier, he was voiced by the late Miguel Ferrer. In three tv-series, Justice League Doom and the Injustice games, Carl Lumbly voices him. Silver Age Origin Martian J'onn J'onzz was pulled from his homeworld, and time, to Earth in an experiment with alien technology. Scientist, Saul Erdel, had been experimenting with alien technology, possibly Martian, to try to perfect teleportation. His experiments eventually paid-off, though not in the way he intended and his first successful teleportation had randomly locked onto J'onn J'onzz and transported him from Mars to Earth. Witnessing the sudden appearance of the large green humanoid caused Erdel to have a heart attack and stranded J'onn on the planet. J'onn, confused as to what had just occurred, decided to assume the form of the strange alien species native to the planet that he had been transported to. After going undercover as a human, reading minds and finding out all he could about Dr. Erdel's research, J'onn eventually put together what had happened and realized he was on a different planet, Earth, one he had thought to be devoid of life. J'onn began working on a way to communicate and return to his home planet but also plied himself to helping the humans as dangers arose for them, as they were severely limited with an inability to do basic things like fly, read minds or alter their shape. J'onn would eventually find that he was not just pulled through space but time and his people had died off years ago. With no other planet to call his home J'onn decided to dedicate himself full time to protect his new home and use his powers to help ensure the safety of the Earthlings. In his pursuits he would come to join the Justice League of America as one of their core members. Powers and Abilities *'Martian Physiology': Martian Manhunter has been described as "the Swiss Army knife of superheroes." He possesses many of the powers of Superman. Note: Many, if not all of the Martian Manhunter's powers and abilities are common to members of his race, even if demonstration of such abilities has not been explicitly shown in a canonical resource. His powers come from his alien physiology. Born on Mars over a millenium ago, from a super advanced civilization, boasting advanced technology and genetic modifications over its people, the Martian Manhunter would appear to be a genetically modified being with incredible powers stemming from the changes made in his body. Whether this is their natural state or an advanced state given to only a few individuals is unknown. The Martian's physiology would seem to be composed of a complex molecular chain that resembles polymer bonds but with the ability to be altered at will. The Martian Manhunter can change his mass, color, relative shape, imitating even clothing if desired. The biopolymer is extremely flexible, durable, incredibly strong for a biological material and apparently self-sustaining. It is unknown if the Martian Manhunter actually needs to eat or not, but he has been seen consuming food, particularly "Chocos," a brand of cookies. **'Shape-Shifting, Malleability, Plasticity, Elongnation': Arguably one of the most incredible powers possessed by the Manhunter is the ability to shape-shift. He is able to literally control the molecular structure of his body's biopolymers and manipulate them into any construct he desires, in addition to and including his own body. He can form clothing and weapons with non-moving or non-functioning parts. There does not seem to be any limit to the number of people the Manhunter can imitate and has stood in as a double for many famous people. His ability to imitate people and their mannerisms has stood him in good stead for his disguises. He has recently been seen to shape-shift into the size and shape of a common house fly and to enormous sizes comparable to skyscrapers. He is also able to change colors and turn himself into objects. J'onn was once able to mimic Superman's appearance and all his powers (and becoming invulnerable to fire) - but an exposure to Gold Kryptonite eliminated this ability. **'Invisibility': The Manhunter can cause the biopolymers in his body to lose their ability to reflect light, rendering him invisible to normal light and human sight. With more increased concentration, he can render himself completely invisible along the electromagnetic spectrum, including the infrared and the ultraviolet ranges of the spectrum. This invisibily does not affect every other sense and he could still be detected by touch. **'Phasing': The Manhunter can phase through solid matter. No explanation of this power has been given, but it might possibly be an aspect of his psionic powers, perhaps shifting his mass into another dimension or out of vibrational phase with other objects in this dimension. Since it is known that he can alter the density of his biopolymers, it may be that he can simply become less substantial than solid matter, thereby decreasing the molecular density of his body by loosening the bonds within the biopolymers, due to - and further demonstrating - the absolute control he has over them. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': The bio-morphic structure of the Manhunter's body allows him to absorb almost all kinetic energies such as high-caliber bullets, shrapnel, or flying debris easily. He can harden his bio-polymers by rebinding them and increase his durability to the point where he is nearly on par with Superman. **'Superhuman Strength': The Manhunter is one of the strongest beings on the planet. His superhuman strength comes from his plasmorphic structure formed from immensely long and complex moleculer chains, augmented with his psionic and telekinetic abilities allowing him to lift incredble weights without without these weights crumbling under the stress. The Martian has been seen lifting tankers out of the ocean for vast distances, stalemating powerhouses like Superman, and he has even helped tow the moon and objects as large as the Earth itself together with Superman. **'Superhuman Stamina': J'onn's endurance is just as formidable as his strength and invulnerability. He can operate under extreme conditions for an indeterminate period of time without showing signs of fatigue. The exact range of this power is unknown. **'Regeneration': The Manhunter's regenerative abilities are so great that he has been able to completely regenerate from nothing but his severed hand, regenerate in moments from nothing more than a puddle of green liquid, and in another instance, survived beheading. **'Flight': The Martian Manhunter flies by manipulation of gravitons (a subatomic particle associated with the force of gravity), manipulation of magnetic fields and control of his moleculer movement (a telekinetic effect). These combined gives him the abilty to fly great distances with little fatigue and at great speed. **'Superhuman Speed': Either through flight or natural movement, the Manhunter can maintain speed and reflexes far in excess to that of even most superhumans. Like the power of flight, this is accomplished by manipulating the magnetic fields of energy surrounding his body, as well as ambient gravitational particles. Traditionally, J'onn only uses his superhuman speed while flying. He has admitted that he is not as fast as Superman but this can be argued as he has shown speed feats that is nearly at Superman's level. **'Super Breath': The inner valves and chambers inside the Martian Manhunter's air canals are very dense and greatly enhanced, allowing him to, much like Superman, create strong hurricane force winds just by exhaling pressurized air from his lungs in an incredibly strong burst. **'Enhanced Senses': J'onn possesses nine different senses. One of these senses could account for instances of the Manhunter's perceived precognitive abilities. ***'Martian Vision': The actual nature of this power seems to vary depending on the reports. It has been seen to be a bolt of force, directed by the Manhunter's eyes causing considerable damage. It has also been seen to cause flammable objects to catch fire. It also grants J'onn the ability to see into other spectrums of light. J'onn can use his martian vision to see people and objects that are invisible to others. For example, upon their first meeting, J'onn's power allowed him to see past Gypsy's meta-human camouflage ability; other effects are, at present, unknown. **'Telepathy': The Manhunter is the most powerful telepath on the planet. He is able to read the mind of any human with no difficulties, and the only minds that can cause him trouble are insane minds. He can even read their subconscious mind as well. He can scan the mind of every person on Earth within a matter of moments. He can also read minds over great distances. ***'Mind Control': The Martian Manhunter can also control other mind's. Insane minds seem to be the only minds he has some trouble controlling. ***'Telepathic Relay': Otherwise known as a telepathic link. As a Class 3 telepath, the Manhunter is able to use his telepathic prowess as a relay station for a group of minds, who can then "speak" to each other through him. This relaying ability seems to be limited to the same range as the Manhunter's normal telepathic range. ***'Telepathic Assault': The Martian Manhunter can also use his telepathic abilities in an offensive manner. He has the ability to cause mental shutdown in a target using his psionic powers. The Manhunter does not use this power often due to the invasive nature and harshness of such a telepathic attack. ***'Thought Sensing': The Manhunter can use the mental signature of a being to track it, and can detect life forms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. He can detect whether a being is intelligent or not, and can communicate with it empathically if it does not have a communicating-driven frame of reference with which normal telepathy may function. He can also detect various states of minds from anywhere in the world. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': The Martian Manhunter possesses highly advanced reasoning and logic capabilities, and uses them to great effect. Despero once claimed that Ted Kord's mind (IQ 192) was second only to that of J'onn J'onzz. The Martian Manhunter's particularly astute reasoning capabilities and long-term assocation with Earth's global population gives him an edge in dealing with humans of diverse governments, cultures and religions. As a result, in the northern hemisphere of Earth, the Manhunter is one of many costumed adventurers battling against entropy, yet in the southern hemisphere, he is more well-known than even Superman. Quotes Gallery Images Martian Manhunter 0003.jpg 250px-Martian_Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Martian_Manhunter_(The_New_Frontier).png|Martian Manhunter in Justice League: The New Frontier Martian Manhunter with OREOS.jpg|His love for Oreo Cookies Martian_Manhunter_Post-Crisis_DC_Comics.png martian-manhunter-jonn-jonzz-justice-league-unlimited-59.7.jpg|Martian Manhunter in Justice League (DCAU) Navigation Category:Male Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Psychics Category:Hypnotists Category:Tragic Category:Justice League Members Category:Batman Heroes Category:Revived Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Unwanted Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Healers Category:The Messiah Category:Rescuers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protectors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Lawful Good Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Egalitarian Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Category:Determinators Category:Hope Bringer Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Telekinetics Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Last of Kind Category:Genius Category:Nurturer Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sophisticated Category:The Icon Category:Elementals Category:Supporters Category:Magic Category:Possessors Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Noncorporeal Category:Wealthy Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Selfless Category:War Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Successful Category:Related to Villain Category:Superheroes Category:Parents Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Lethal